Luna's Life (Lobotomy)
by blankji
Summary: Welcome you to Luna's Life, better known as Luna's Lobotomy. It's a rough world for the FT new gens: adolescence, newfound mage responsibilities, hormones and of course, those crazy parents:} Some might say they are even more of a handful than their parents were. NALU (Art including story cover image @ blank-jiunii on tumblr)
1. Chapter 1

Hello There. I would Like to welcome you to Luna's Life, better known as Luna's Lobotomy. Or commonly known as SICK SAD WORLD (If you get that reference, I love you, and lets become best friends.). So um yea. Enjoy, I guess?

"IM HOOOMME." I exclaim as I kick my shoes off and throw my bag on the ground. With my announcement having gone ignored, I listen closer to the muffled giggles and whispers coming in from the kitchen.

"Quit it, Natsu!" A familiar female voice squeaks amongst a fit of giggles.

"Make me, baby." The other male voice replies in a forced, husky tone.

I walk in to find my father holding my mother by the waist while she attempts to cook. I turn away and shield my eyes before I can see anymore.

"EW! Why do you guys always have to be like this? I swear I can never come home in peace."

"Why are you so disgusted by our… activities. It was how you were made you know." She says sweetly before tucking a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear.

"That's right, baby girl." My dad replies without halting his amorous gestures.

I quickly grab a water from the fridge and grumpily walk towards the direction of my room upstairs as I grunt: "This why I can never have any fucking friends over. What the actual fuck is my life."

"Stop being so dramatic. I have to deal with it too." My brother spats with that perpetually bratty expression of his as I pass him on the stairs.

"Shut the fuck up, Nash. Nobody cares what you think." I reply coolly, repressing the urge to flip my hair.

"You know; you should really go on a diet. Your ass looks a whole new level of obese from this angle." He replies with a smirk and runs off out the door before I can reply.

"UHGGGH. Why couldn't I have been an only child?!" I scream at the void as I take the last stride to my bedroom. I plop onto my bed and stare at the ceiling, enjoying the silence. The silence is quickly disrupted by more squeals from downstairs. I roll my eyes and face plant a frilly throw pillow onto my face. My pity party only lasts a moment before I abruptly decide to sprint up, and jump out the window with only my phone and wallet in hand. As soon as I make my landing on the stone cobble pavement, I look down to realize that I am still wearing my little panda house slippers. I shudder at the thought of going back inside, and decide to walk to my friend Rosemary's house instead to go borrow a pair of her shoes. I wriggle my toes and fold my arms under the other out of the bitter chill that hits me as I start off. _Fuck. I forgot a jacket too._ As I waddle in the direction of the Fernandez household, I think to myself: _Just how does it make sense that I can't use my own fire magic to warm myself up? Like what the hell? Just what perks come from being a fire-breathing demon anyway?_

Before I know it, I reach their front doorstep. I ring the doorbell 3 times before I walk right in.

As soon as I step through the threshold I am greeted with a bright smile behind a head full of enviably gorgeous, red locks. "Luna! Come here! I'm testing new pastry recipes, come tell me, which is your favorite one?" She says with a scary glint in her eye as she points to tables full of dozens of different baked goods.

"Hey Auntie Ezra… uh I can't right now... I have serious business to conduct with your offspring. Yes, serious mission matters."

"Ah yes! I completely understand! Please don't let me distract you. Go on, justice comes first."

She replies with a completely different tone and expression.

A male voice from upstairs yells below: "Who was at the door?"

The blue haired man sitting on the couch yells to the person above: "IT'S DRAGNEEL."

"What? That can't be. I thought I was meeting him at th—" A younger-looking facsimile of the man on the couch says as he rushes down the stairs. He stares a me with a blank expression.

"Hey, Reiki."

"Oh. Hey, Luna." He greets me with a smile.

"You off to meet Nash for a… _mission_?" I reply coyly with a smirk on my face.

His expression changes slightly and says, "Uh yeah." He is quick to recover it and replies charmingly with a polite smile: "I guess I probably should get going then, huh?"

"Yea I guess you should." I say sweetly while looking him up and down.

He avoids my gaze and walks hurries out the door while yelling behind him: "I'm off mom! I wont be back too late."

"Yeah, okay." She waves him half-ignoring him while she meticulously ices one of her cakes.

"Hey, uncle Jelly. There's a pigeon on your head by the way." I say while walking past him.

"Uh, yes, nice to see you again too, Luna." He replies while still engrossed in the large book that he holds tightly in his hands.

I walk straight into a dimly lit room with a red-headed girl greeting me with a surprised face.

"Hey what are you doing here? Oh no. Did we have plans that I forgot about?!" She says as she reaches for her phone in a panic.

"I've been exiled again"

"You can't really be exiled if no one kicked you out in the first place." She replies wittily.

"Whatever. You know what I mean." I humph as I sprawl out on top of her red and white bedding.

"Yes I do indeed. It's a bit unfortunate that you have to experience that. I mean my parents never conduct themselves in such a manner in front of Reiki and I.

"I know right. Fuck my life." I reply as I flip through the latest copy of Sorcerer Weekly that was on top of her nightstand.

"Not that I'm not glad you're here – because I am, but um, why exactly are you here?"

"Because I'm really freakin bored… And I need to borrow some shoes"

"Oh okay." She replies with a smile and stares at me blankly. I mimic her expression for a few seconds until she realizes and abruptly stands up and motions toward her closet: "Please go ahead choose whatever you like."

"Oh and I need a jacket"

"Yes of course, whatever you need, Onee-chan."

"Cool, thanks" I say before flashing her a signature grin and then continuing to rifle through her closet. "You know; I'm surprised that you don't change clothes through re-quip magic like your mom does."

"Oh I sometimes do. She doesn't let me use it that often though."

"Why is that?" I half-heartedly reply while goggling her collection of designer shoes that are practically showcased on one wall of her closet.

"Um well, she is still teaching me to master it and well, until I do… she doesn't want me using it because um, if I happen to mess up… it can leave me in a rather compromising position."

I try to stifle my laughter and fail. I manage to say between laughs: "You've got to elaborate on that story at another time!" I wipe away the tears from my laughter and get up. "I think I'll go with these." I say while holding up a pair of black suede ankle boots.

"Excellent choice. I'm glad I could be of service" she smiles and nods sincerely.

I sit on the edge of her bed after I finish lacing up the boots, and while flipping my pink hair out of my face I ask "So what kind of trouble should we get into tonight?"

_oh yeah_

Welp. I intend to write so much more. I have so many more ideas and head canons to fulfill. I would really love feedback and any more head canon ideas to consider! I am happy to take requests if I agree with them or I find them plausible. BLAH BLAH BLAH.

More importantly: I really love the whole idea of the fairy tail new gens and I want to continue and add them all in and write kind of linearly and introduce them one by one. I also plan to write the background stories for all the FT original ships and how they got together, that might take me a while thought. Please comment! I really want to hear what you have to say, good or bad! Thanks so much for reading, you're a doll. Wait I hate dolls. I find them really fucking creepy. What do I love?...PUPPIES! You're all puppies! Until Next Time~


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a while.. really it's been a very tumultuous year. But we're back at it again (She says to the 3 people who mildly enjoyed her shitty story).

CHAPTER 2

 **3** **rd** **person omniscient:** What is there to say really? Our fairy tail new gens got into all kinds of trouble that ordinary Thursday evening. Rin scored some weed from his shady friend in a neighboring guild. Luna and Galee confiscated it from the youngsters to smoke it themselves with Nova at her place. Rosemary didn't want to try it, but watched intently. Storm was eventually clued in. He wanted to join, but stayed sober this time around to babysit the three who were under the influence. He did a horrible job because Rin stole Galee's credit card while the 4 older kids giggled uncontrollably over retellings of Nova's unfortunate, previous, romantic encounters. Rin, being the careless idiot he is – accidentally charged 30 pizzas to Gajeel's account instead of 3. Gajeel got a call from his credit card company to approve the charge, he then called the pizza company and got the address they were delivered to. Levy tried to calm him down but couldn't chase after him with baby Mackenzie in hand. He banged on Nova's door with a force that would frighten anyone – and everyone ran panicked out through the balcony and clumsily made their way to their respective homes. Nash and Reiki trained until late at night in the woods and fell asleep among the stars in a safe nook of the forest – way past their curfew. Sylvia fell asleep early – she usually does.

 **1** **st** **POV (Luna):** I wake up to the obnoxiously enthusiastic singing of "Eye of the Tiger" of my father as he bangs on mine and Nash's doors as signal to get up. I groggily get out of bed in my athletic shorts, black t-shirt and mix-matched socks and head towards Nash's room. I walk in prepared to grab him by his ear out of bed all the way to the kitchen table – but he was no where in sight. I tiredly walk down the stairs, head tilted in confusion. As I reach the last rung the front door swings open and I am forced to jump back. Nash stumbles through the threshold in a panic with eyes wide open.

"Someone woke up early to train!" My dad exclaims enthusiastically from the dining room table. "That's my boy!" he praises while chomping on some toast.

I eye my brother suspiciously and smile at him coyly. He looses his composure for a second and is quick to recover, "Yea, I was training early. See, fatass? You should be more like ME" he says mockingly.

"Don't test me, brother" I say softly while keeping my gaze and freezes in place. "I know what you've been up to~" I say in a sing-song voice while walking away confidently.

"Come and eat something before you both leave for your quests" My mother says while she pours some scrambled eggs onto two plates with a pair of toast on each. We sit at either side of our father as she places the plates in front of us for us to eat.

"So where are you guys going?" My dad asks as he sips his coffee.

"We're both going to Hargeon; they need all the hands they can get." I reply while tying up my messy hair with 2 pins that were already laying on the table.

"Why is that?" he follows up.

"Some weird monster eating all the fish" Nash attempts to say with scrambled eggs falling out of his mouth as he continues to scarf down his food.

"What about the weird monster in my house eating all the eggs." My dad says proud of himself then proceeds to laugh at his own joke. I roll my eyes while I get up to get some orange juice from the fridge. My mother and I share disdain-filled glances as he continues to fall into a fit of laughter.

Once we were done eating, Nash and I went upstairs to get ready. Once he was done, Nash waited for me by the front door impatiently, "What the hell takes you so long?"

"Although you obviously don't care what you look like" I say as I point and look at him up and down, "I do." He straightens himself out self-consciously and I continue to lace up my knee-high brown combat boots at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well why are you such a hairy beast? I swear you spend like an hour in the bathroom on just shaving alone." He responds annoyed.

"At least I have something to shave. You think I don't notice those weird little red dots on your face? You can't shave your face when you have nothing to shave, STUPID. Or else you get those disgusting little dots all over your face." I reply snarkily while finishing the last lace on my boot.

"GOD. WHY ARE YOU SUCH A BITCH?" He yells as he walks out while slamming the door behind him. I grab my travel backpack by the door and continue out after him.

We all meet up at the end of the docks in Magnolia and pile into the ferry that takes us to Hargeon. I purposefully take a seat in between Nash and Reiki to tease them as Nash was trying to sit down. He throws a little fit and huffs his way towards the front deck to watch the waves. Reiki doesn't take long to follow him after engaging in some polite conversation with me. Storm slides his way into the seat next to me and heart begins to race. Today there is no calm high to ease the nervousness that overcomes me whenever I am alone with him recently. I swear he carries a disease or something because I don't feel this way around anyone else. He really needs to get checked out.

"You feeling alright this time around?" he asks lightheartedly.

"Yea, only if I sit in one place and don't move the entire ride." I reply as I sit rigidly while staring straight in front of me without making eye contact.

"Okay, but just in case – I'll sit here to make sure you don't start tilting more than boat" he says kindly.

He doesn't know this, but if anything he makes my mild nausea worse. But I won't tell him that. Even though I kind of feel worse stomach wise, there isn't an ounce of me that wants him to move an inch. We sit silently listening to the calming sounds of the waves crashing, and the distant sound of our rowdy guildmates entertaining themselves on the seemingly endless boat ride. Once we dock in Hargeon, Storm helps me off the boat – and I let him. I turn back and see him helping everybody off the boat, and am a bit disappointed – and I'm not quite sure why. I brush it off for now, but the thought rests in the back of my mind.

Galee surprises me by smacking me on the back of my shoulder as he puts his arm around my shoulder in a friendly embrace "Ready to fuck shit up, Princess Peach?" he asks excitedly while looking into the distance as if it were a playground. 'Princess Peach' was his nickname for me. Mostly due to the color of my hair but also because of our playful rivalry where he likes to underestimate my dragon slaying power due to my affinity for more feminine things in my spare time.

I look into the distance along with him, "I've got a fucking fire in my belly now."

I'll continue if there's actually a demand for it, lol. Also if people give me ideas through head cannons. I don't really mean height or age wise, or even pairings – I kind of have an idea already for those (I'll list them below). More like situational things and memories and back stories and character interactions and relationships other than romantic – that would contribute to the overall story or plot. Thank you to anyone who read; please leave a comment if you feel inclined to do so:) even if it's criticism – trust me, I can take it. Ps. I know my grammar is horrible, the way I punctuate is only to help me visualize and imagine how the characters emote, speak, act, etc.

 **HEAD CANONS (AGE, HEIGHT, PAIRING):**

 **Luna:** 17; 5'7; Storm

 **Nash:** 15; 5'6; Reiki

 **Reiki:** 18; 5'10; Nash

 **Rosemary:** 16; 5'6; Rin?

 **Storm:** 17; 6'0; Luna

 **Rin:** 15; 5'7; Rosemary?

 **Sylvia:** 15; 5'8; ?

 **Galee:** 18; 6'4; ? {pronounced Gah-Lee, everyone just calls him Lee)

 **Mackenzie:** 18 months; does it matter?; no. just no. (Ga-Levy new born)

 **Nova:** 21; 5'10; everyone her age, and it's not a bad thing

 **Zeus:** 13; 5'5;? (youngest LauxusXMirajane baby, very meek adorable, and dependent)

 **Stark:** 24; 6'2; ? (oldest LauxusXMirajane baby, powerful, aloof, arrogant, like his father)

 **Stella:** 7; 5'2; ? (LauxusXKana love-child;) energetic, bossy, precocious, curious)


	3. ART BLOG MENTION

Sorry I forgot to mention that I have an art blog dedicated to the FT New Gens on Tumblr blank-jiunii ( ) They're mostly rough drafts but check it out if you feel like it:)


End file.
